


【良堂】良宵谁与共（Part 2*）

by Crispandice



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispandice/pseuds/Crispandice





	【良堂】良宵谁与共（Part 2*）

（前接Lofter）

 

一旦两个有正常生理需求的人开始天天睡在一起，再怎么防都是会出事的。

更何况周九良还处于一个精神旺盛的年纪。

 

一个工作日的晚上，孟鹤堂在卧室整理打印好的文件，周九良还是一如既往地凑过去咬他的脖颈，当孟鹤堂的锁骨被周九良咬住不断舔舐的时候，他才后知后觉的意识到现在阻止已经有点来不及了。  
周九良已经把手伸进他的睡衣里了，他的手在孟鹤堂腰窝的地方暧昧地画着圈儿，又顺势往上，摸过熟悉的腰线。孟鹤堂还没来得及洗澡，他身上还残留着一些香水的味道。周九良很沉默又很专注地吻着他，孟鹤堂觉得自己左边锁骨下方的皮肤一紧，肌肤立马随着周九良嘴上的动作显现出一个浅红色的印记。  
“别……”孟鹤堂在周九良一个停下的空档出声拒绝，他下意识地把手伸出来，推在周九良的胸口阻止他的再一次进犯。  
周九良按住他的一只手想要拉开，再次准备凑过去的时候孟鹤堂把脸别开了。

孟鹤堂的手被不轻不重地抓着，他几乎能感觉到他们之间因为身体亲密接触而产生的旖旎的气氛和周九良略显沉重的呼吸。周九良偏过头，又伸手把孟鹤堂别过去的脸正过来，立马就发现对方眉头微皱，嘴角也微微往下撇，一脸的郁结。

周九良愣了一下，把抓着孟鹤堂胳膊的手松开了，他以为孟鹤堂是工作压力太大，或者是今天实在太累了。  
他觉得有点无力，因为这种时候他不知道该如何安慰对方。  
周九良把他们之间的距离拉开：“……不开心啊？”  
孟鹤堂动动嘴，嘴角还是向下撇着，没出声儿。

他根本没有不开心，他很早就发现自己是喜欢周九良的这些小动作的，只是他不知道怎么去面对这些太过亲密的举动。  
孟鹤堂一直躲避的问题此时此刻又被摆在了他脑子里最中央的位置。

他这段时间几乎是予取予求地承受，甚至是带着享受意味地接受了周九良所有的亲昵，而当周九良自然地进行到下一步的时候，他却有点犹豫了。那股他自己都琢磨不透的情绪里掺杂着些许的愧疚和自责，有种他不知道该用什么去回应周九良的感觉。

栾云平以前很认真地问过孟鹤堂为什么不安定下来，当时孟鹤堂给的回答是，他没遇见能让他安定下来的人，他也不想费时费力的去找一个那样的人，最重要的是，他觉得没必要。  
孟鹤堂从来都不觉得自己是会浪费大把时间和精力去谈恋爱的类型。  
他单身了很久，他很享受掌握生活中所有细节的感觉，他不愿意掌控别人，也不愿意被别人掌控。  
为了避免不必要的麻烦和影响，他连固定的炮友都是拒绝的。

 

（后接Lofter）


End file.
